Although search techniques are well-developed, data management behind the search techniques is the biggest challenge. For example, when a tourist is at a scenic spot, various consultation demands may appear such as “What is the famous product at this scenic spot?”, “Which restaurants are recommended for local cuisine here?”, and “Are there any places worth visiting around this area?” The tourist may use a telephone or ask somebody or use a notebook computer/a personal digital assistant (PDA) to perform online search. However, if the tourist uses the telephone, the tourist must know who the best answerer is. In addition, the phone number of the best answerer must be known. Moreover, the best answerer must be able to take the phone calls for responding the tourist's questions. Furthermore, if the tourist needs to ask someone a specific question, the tourist has to find the right person in order to get the useful messages. Also, the tourist usually needs to sift from various messages for differentiating true and false. If the tourist uses online search, the tourist would find many answers with the same key words. The tourist needs to spend much time and energy to make sure possible answers.
To overcome the foregoing issues, there is a need for providing a consultation apparatus, a consultation system and a consultation method.